Freefall (KakashixOc)
by Rourrke
Summary: "Why me? Why am I always the one that's different? It isn't fair! This pain of being all alone is suffocating, why should anyone other than yourself have the right to decide how you get to live your life? I'll show you all! I'll show you that I'm not the monster you label me as! I'm innocent, I didn't do it!"


My name..I think it's Keira. I don't really remember. I'm not sure what's what anymore, not since everyone started hating me. It's not my fault, it isn't. I didn't kill those people, it was this...thing. There's a monster living inside of me, a monster that I can't keep control over.

He makes me do things I don't want to, things I'll remember for the rest of my life.

One of those things was killing my mother.

I guess that's where it all started, was with her. My mother was a sickly woman, but she always tried to have a smile on her face when I was around. But I knew it hurt, she was hurting all the time. She always covered it with that sweet smile I'll miss. I know it hurt because she would always cry when she thought I wasn't around.

Because of her sickness, my father turned to science. He tried many different things to help cure her, but I guess none of it worked well enough. My mom only got worse...and worse. She and I always used to go out at night and watch the bright stars, you know, just have some time alone to talk personally. But she got so sick one day that she couldn't even leave her bed, I remember I got so worried that I wouldn't leave her alone that whole time.

She did recover somewhat, after a long period of time that is. Ever since that day she was so horribly sick, my father changed. Something in him just...snapped.

He was hardly ever home, and always leaving me to take care of mom. I never knew what he was doing, until one day he decided to have me help him with something. Of course, me still being a kid, I went along with it. He had said that it would more than likely help mom and get her back up on her feet, feeling better than ever.

God, I was so stupid.

My dad had taken me to his lab, and forced me down on a table. He and some other guys I didn't know then put that thing in me. It was so terrifying, I knew exactly what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it.

I remember it clearly still, even after all these years.

My hands had grown claws, and those claws were used to rip those guys I didn't know apart. I still see flashes of their mangled bodies sometimes. And even blood coating my hands. But the worse memory of that day I have...was when I killed her.

My own mother, the woman who had given birth to me, and loved me with every bone in her body. And I killed her. The thing inside of me had shoved those awful claws right through her abdomen, making her die slowly.

After that, my father, whom I hadn't killed because he ran away when that thing took over my body, made me go back to our home in the village. But...he was still so different. He took up drinking, well...more than usual.

Our home was turned into his lab, and almost everyday he would do some kind of test on me to get that thing inside of me back. It had been quiet for a while after the first time it took over, but that silence didn't last very long.

Because before I knew it, I was able to talk to the thing in my head and in my dreams. His name was Okuri, and he was a wolfs spirit. The only problem was, he hated me and just about every other living human.

He always taunted, and made fun of everything I did. He did it just to get me mad, to get me to loose what little control over him I did have. But there was one thing he did do for me that I'll be grateful for. He helped me get away from my father.

We had escaped at night, after getting beaten near death, and went out into the forest just outside the village. I was thankful for his help to get out of there and healing me afterwards, but then I started hating him again.

During my moment of confusion, he had taken over my body completely. He went back into the village and killed four villagers, making me a wanted criminal. After that he made me live in an animals burrow out in the forest, it was the least bit comfortable. But it was better than nothing, especially considering I couldn't go back to the village.

I think I was out there for five or six years, I don't really know. I lost track of the days because the number got so high. Then, after so long of suffering, I met him. I met the man who would change my life forever, the man who would give me a second chance at life.

Minato Namikaze.

He had taken me in and forgiven me for all the bad Okuri made me do, he even put a seal on me to keep him quiet and under control for a long time. I think he said it was called a Crimson Seal, it was something he said he made just for me.

Minato had come to be like a new father to me, and Kushina a new mother. I had stayed with them for a bit upon my return to the village. It didn't last long, and I wish I could have stayed with them, but I knew that just wasn't possible.

I had come to like living in the village again after a while, I met some other kids around my age, and they're all really nice. The bad part about being back though, was the adults. They still thought I was some kind of freak, and usually told their kids I had become friends with to stay away from me. They said that I would kill them, or spread my freakishness and make them into a monster as well.

The things they said really did a number on me, although it wasn't physical pain, it still hurt as though I was slowly being tortured to death. But after living in the village again for so long, the talk eventually died down. For the most part anyway, there are still some people that really don't like me. Minato had told me that I was perfectly fine, and that I should just ignore what they say. And I did, which made life a whole lot better.

I had a whole new look on life, it was amazing. I got to learn so many things from Minato and all the other great people I met. But then...Minato and Kushina weren't around anymore. It was because of the Ninetails, he had been taken from Kushina and released into the village. They gave their lives to save eveyone, and even left behind someone very precious to me in coming days.

Naruto.

I've gotten much older since the Ninetails' attack, and even come to see Naruto as my younger brother. I guess that's why I care so much about him, he's become my world. It kills me to see how he had to grow up the way I did, with almost the whole village against him. Yet he always manages to have a cheerful attitude when we're around each other.

He tries to act tough and like nothing bothers him, but I can see the way he looks at other kids around the village. It's painful to see him that way, he's envious that they get to know their parents. I try to tell him that his parents were great people, and they would have done anything for him, but he always brushes me off and tries to change the subject. I don't know, maybe it is better if he doesn't know who his parents are. For right now anyway.

Minato has given me so much since the day he died, he's given me a better life, a chance to make new friends, and even a home again. I just want to do the same for Naruto, and I'm determined to make sure he doesn't suffer as much as I did when I was his age.

I'm going to do everything I can to be a parental figure for him, even if it isn't the same as having Minato and Kushina around. I still want to be there for the kid, through all his ups and downs, through thick and thin.

After all, family does stick together.


End file.
